<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legend’s Horse Handling 101 by realmagpiehours</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657706">Legend’s Horse Handling 101</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmagpiehours/pseuds/realmagpiehours'>realmagpiehours</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings of Inadequacy, Horses, Hyrule is baby we love him, I know its short im sorry, Panic Attacks, hyrule realizes horses are Big, let legend be happy, ravio is only in very briefly im sorry, uh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmagpiehours/pseuds/realmagpiehours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyrule finds out Legend has a horse. He also finds out he’s a little bit afraid of horses.</p><p>Alternatively:</p><p>Legend is soft for two things: Hyrule and his horse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyrule &amp; Legend (Linked Universe), Legend/Ravio (Background)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was created in honor of Let Legend Be Happy day, which is every day.</p><p>Also I’m projecting. I love horses.</p><p>Will more than likely have a second chapter where Leg teaches Hy to ride her, I make no promises though</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The portal drops them roughly in a meadow. The sun can be seen dipping towards the western horizon, lighting up the world in golden hues. To the south stands a grey-white structure, its pristine walls blazing in the early evening light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the group of heroes collect themselves from the sudden disorientation, Legend glances up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, how convenient. This is my Hyrule, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he gestures towards the walls, “Is the castle. My house is a few minutes walk south of here, I just need to stop by the castle on the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leads them to the nearest entrance, an archway on the westernmost wall. The guard straightens up slightly upon seeing them, squinting in the light before recognizing their current leader.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Sir Link! The Princess will be glad you've returned, shall I send word ahead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no that won't be necessary, I'm just here to check on Sadie before I take this lot back to my house.” He gestures sharply behind himself to the ragtag party of heroes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guard grins and nods in understanding, “Last I saw her she was fat and happy as usual! Nearly took Leon’s fingers off the other day!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend smiles wryly and laughs at that before turning back to the others. “You guys can wait out here if you like, I shouldn't be too long.” At that he nods to the guard and starts off into the castle grounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few feet in he hears footsteps and turns to see a brunette hero hopping forward to match pace with him. Hyrule flushes slightly in embarrassment before looking away, stuttering quietly, “I, uh.. I'd rather stick with you, if that's ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Course you can, you're the only one of those idiots I can stand!” Legend grins, bumping his shoulder into Hyrule’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He perks up and smiles happily at his words, “Thanks, Legend! Oh, what was it you needed to check on anyways?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My horse, Sadie. She stays at the castle when I'm gone, Ravio is too scared of horses to take care of her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a <em>horse</em>?? Wait.. why didn't you tell us? That's so cool!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend hums softly and looks into the distance, “I suppose it just hadn't come up yet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hylia</span>
  </em>
  <span> apparently thought we didn't need her. I guess she thinks Sadie's not as good as Epona.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Oh..” </span>
  <span>Clearly this was a sore subject for the red clad hero. Hylia in general was a sore subject for </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them, but it seems Legend has had it the worst. “Well, I think Hylia was wrong. If Sadie is worthy of <em>your</em> love then I think she’s fantastic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bitterness on his face softens a bit at Hyrule’s words, then disappears almost entirely </span>
  <span>as they round a corner and come upon the stable yard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend perks up almost imperceptibly and makes a beeline for a stall on the end of the row. As they approach, he whistles softly and a brilliant orange head pops over the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost instantly, any remaining bitterness clears from his face as Legend smiles–</span>
  <em>
    <span>genuinely</span>
  </em>
  <span> smiles–and digs an apple out of his bag to offer to her. She snatches it but is unable to take a chunk out at first; tossing her head with the apple clamped between her teeth in a comedic, horsey version of a tantrum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyrule is stunned at first but starts giggling as he watches the mare flail her apple around. Legend joins him for a moment before reaching up and catching her nose gently, holding the apple for long enough to give her the necessary leverage for a proper bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leans back and looks at Hyrule as she now contentedly munches on her chunk, asking what he thinks of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my goddesses, I've never met a horse before but that was so funny! And she's <em>so</em> pretty!! She looks like copper!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend nods in agreement. “It's called chestnut–her color. Sadie is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>flaxen</span>
  </em>
  <span> chestnut, actually; see how her mane is a bit lighter than her body?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette nods in understanding, peeking past her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, I'll pull her out and you can meet her properly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabs the halter hanging on the door and smoothly buckles it over her head, holding the attached rope in one hand and leading the mare out of her stall. She follows obediently before the slack in the rope even starts to tighten up, standing quietly and snuffling her nose over Legend in greeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyrule is in awe of the beautiful horse, however what he didn't realize previously was that the floor of the stall was a handful of inches lower than the level of the yard. He shrinks back in fear as it becomes apparent how much larger than him this animal actually is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend paused in his petting and glanced over when he noticed Hyrule had gone quiet. “Hy..? What's wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I.. um- I just didn't. Didn't realize how </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> she would be..” He curled into himself more, now partly in shame, as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legends eyes lit up in understanding, reaching out a hand and smiling softly–yet another rarity for the history books. “It's ok, Hy. I won't let you get hurt. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyrule tentatively took the proffered hand, coming forward a handful of steps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here–hold out your hand flat, like this,” Legend demonstrated with his own, stretching out his hand with his fingers together. Hyrule copied him as Legend broke the remaining part of the apple into two chunks, placing one in the others hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just make sure you keep your hand flat when you give it to her, she can't see under her nose. She won't bite you intentionally but she's gotta go by feel, you know?” Legend offered his chunk first, watching as she finished it and nodding to Hyrule when she was done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced at Legend nervously before following his example, hand trembling only slightly before the mare sniffed out and snatched up the final chunk of apple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nerves calmed slightly and struck by a bit of unused courage, he reached up slowly to pet down the length of her face. His eyes lit up with delight and he gasped softly, “her nose.. it's so soft!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She really is a marvel of nature, isn't she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyrule nodded earnestly in agreement, “Hylia really <em>was</em> wrong!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I lied, Legend is also soft for Ravio.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Specific warnings: semi detailed panic attack and feelings of inadequacy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So,” the sunset blazes it's last minutes in the sky to the west. “You've really never seen a horse before?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyrule fidgets nervously with the edge of his tunic. “Uh.. well.. I- I've seen Epona? But.. no, not really. My Hyrule doesn't have much in the way of animals, I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>Legend simply hums in acknowledgment as they continue to walk the well worn path to his home. As the building in question comes into view, he smiles ruefully and finally voices his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to learn to ride?”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Legend sleeps in for the first time in months. Warm and wrapped up in Ravio’s arms, with the familiar scent of home surrounding him, he almost forgets he ever left. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately his sore <em> everything </em> and stiff, painful joints keep it from completely slipping his mind. That, and the excited knock at his bedroom door.</p><p> </p><p>“Legend..? Wild made crepes for breakfast! You promised we could go see Sadie after we ate!!”</p><p> </p><p>Groaning and burying his face in the warm blankets, he sighs. He can't help the fond feeling curling up in his chest, however, and calls back, “I'll be out in just a bit, ‘Rule. Save a honey one for me!”</p><p> </p><p>With that, footsteps could be heard bouncing down the hall and Ravio stirred slightly. </p><p> </p><p>Legend pressed a kiss to his cheek and murmured, “G’morning Bunny. I gotta get up, I promised Hy I'd teach him to ride Sadie this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Ravio snuggled closer for a moment before relinquishing his hold and blinking his eyes open with a teasing smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Softie.”</p><p> </p><p>He chokes when he hears the accusation, face going beet red in the relative darkness. </p><p> </p><p>“S-shut it! I am <em> not </em> , you dumb rabbit.” He is, and he knows it. But he would <em> not </em> admit it. Absolutely not. How was he supposed to maintain his carefully constructed air of apathy if he did?</p><p> </p><p>The ‘dumb rabbit’ in question simply laughed and watched his hero’s flailing from his (quite comfortable) spot still in bed. And despite Legend’s earlier words, he still planted a kiss on Ravio’s lips before he left.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>The walk back to the castle was filled with Hyrule’s both excited and nervous questions.</p><p> </p><p>Simple things, such as the names of the equipment and how long he’d had Sadie; as well as some more complex inquiries. The likelihood of something going wrong, how much it would hurt if that were to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Legend answered, of course. Easing his fear as best he could without downplaying the potential danger. Explaining how to be safe, how to prevent mishaps and falls. Anything and everything Hyrule asked, he answered.</p><p> </p><p>As the castle grew closer, Hyrule grew more and more anxious; fear overriding his previous excitement. Legend didn't say anything, what could be said that he hadn't already? Eventually he settled for walking closer and resting a comforting hand on the younger’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette looked up at him with wide eyes and he smiled in return.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Hyrule watches apprehensively from the side as Legend leads Sadie out to the hitching rail. She's still just as beautiful as she was the day previous, but this new emotion clouds his vision. He's suddenly hyper aware of not only her size, but how powerful her haunches are. How hard her hooves must be to support her massive weight.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes flicking back to her face, he unwillingly takes note of just how tough her jaw looks and is reminded of how stubbornly she held on to her apple yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>His train of thought is mercifully derailed when Legend brings him over to to explain how to get her ready.</p><p> </p><p>“So.. ordinarily I would scrub her down with a curry comb to get any mud off first,” he holds out a strange rubber brush, with large nubs instead of bristles, “But the grooms here at the castle are naturally the best in hyrule. So she's already <em> clean </em>, we just need to go over her with a soft brush to get the dust off.” </p><p> </p><p>He shows him how to hold the brush and which direction to go, and sets Hyrule loose. With Legend standing at her head, he’s less anxious about approaching the mare; so he sets to work gently passing the brush over her already glossy coat.</p><p> </p><p><em> She really is pretty… and Legend wouldn't let me get hurt. </em> He glances up at the hero in question. He was cooing affectionately at his horse and holding her head in his hands, peppering little kisses over her forehead. <em> Yeah… he trusts her. Clearly. </em> Hyrule stifles a giggle and finishes his task, returning to Legend’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“Normally you'd need to clean out your horse’s feet next, but I already took care of that. So next for today is her blanket and saddle.” He indicates the objects sling over the rail next to him, and Hyrule watches intently as the ins and outs of positioning it correctly was explained. </p><p> </p><p>There was… a lot more to it than he had expected. He knew full well that if he’d attempted this without instruction, <em> nothing </em> would have gone well. </p><p> </p><p>After she was saddled and bridled (by Legend, of course. There were still too many intricacies for him to do it even <em> with </em> such in depth instruction) Legend led them both over to a step placed seemingly randomly in the yard. It's intended use was made clear to him very quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Legend demonstrated how to get on, and then quickly hopped off and ushered him forward.</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh… </em> <b> <em>oh.</em> </b> <em> Right. He had to get </em> <b> <em>on</em> </b> <em> her still…  </em></p><p> </p><p>Hyrule took in a shaky breath and stepped forward… barely. His trepidation was obvious, unfortunately.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything ok, Hy?” </p><p> </p><p>He tried to respond, he really did. His mouth ran dry and once again his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He stepped backwards minutely, panic flashing in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p><em> I- I! He- I let him down-! He, he hates me now I’m- I can't- I c </em> <b> <em>an’t-!! </em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Legend of course, noticed. </p><p> </p><p>He noticed everything about Hyrule. His excitement, his fear, his hidden disappointment that the others didn't like his cooking. <em> Everything </em>.</p><p> </p><p>He could tell now that this was far more complicated than just being nervous to ride a horse.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, <em> hey </em> . ‘Rule? It's ok, I'm here. You're safe. <em> You're safe. </em> I promise.” Slowly, slowly he stepped forward, brushing his hand gently over the younger’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Hyrule flinched at the touch, eyes snapping up to meet Legend’s, seemingly noticing that he was speaking for the first time. “It's ok, ‘Rule. Focus on me, ok? I'm here and I'm not gonna leave. You're <em> safe. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Tears started pooling in his eyes. <em> Ah, fuck. Fuck. No, no don't cry Hyrule! Just tell me what's wrong-! </em></p><p> </p><p>He rested his hand more firmly on Hyrule’s shoulder, hoping to help ground him in the present moment. Slowly, then all at once, the brunette buries himself in Legend’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>He's mumbling something, but Legend can't quite make it out. He hugs the boy closer and tries to make it out, heart clenching with dread when he finally does.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I'm sorry I'm sorry- pl-please don't leave I'm sorry I didn't- didn't mean to I-” </em></p><p> </p><p>Barely coherent but with an unmistakable message. </p><p> </p><p>He clutches Hyrule tighter, trying to make him understand that he would never leave, would never abandon him. After a few moments, the mumbling quiets; and he gently guides him over to the mounting step near the edge of the yard, ever grateful that Sadie is quiet enough to simply follow him. </p><p> </p><p>Leading his descendant to sit on the step with him, he cradles him to his chest and rubs his back as he slowly recovers from the panic.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.. you back with me, Hy?”</p><p> </p><p>Wide, ashamed eyes glance up and quickly away after making eye contact. “Y-yes…”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened back there..? I was worried about you…”</p><p> </p><p>Hyrule whimpers slightly and shrinks back into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.. hey it's ok, it's ok ‘Rule I'm not mad. You don't have to be afraid, I promise.” He keeps his voice steady, but inside his heart is cracking. He can't stand seeing Hyrule this upset. The possibility that it was <em> Legend </em> he was afraid of..? It was… it was <em> completely </em> unbearable.</p><p> </p><p>He stays silent for a beat, then two.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Hyrule is quiet, “I just-”</p><p> </p><p>Legend stays quiet but hugs him a fraction tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“I was.. I was afraid of Sadie. She's.. <em> tall </em>. But th- but then I..” he chokes up again, hiding his face in the red tunic. When he speaks again his voice has risen in panic. “I-! You- you love her and-! And- and,” </p><p> </p><p>His breathing evens out slightly, his voice lowering. “And I.. I was afraid I offended you…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Hy… you.. you wouldn't-” Legend turns away for a moment and curses his inability to find the words he needs. Hyrule interrupts him before he finds them.</p><p> </p><p>“I,” <em> sniff </em> , “'msorry I know it'sa stupid,” <em> sniff </em>, “sstupid reason to panic…”</p><p> </p><p>Still at a loss for words, he simply hugs Hyrule tighter, pressing his cheek into curly brown hair.</p><p> </p><p><em> Sigh. </em> “Hyrule… it's <em> not </em>stupid. I promise. And I.. could never hate you. I promise that too. I wasn't kidding when I said you're the only one of those idiots I can stand.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm.. I’m not great with words, Hy. But I promise I wouldn't ever be upset with you for being afraid of something. Especially something so inconsequential as a horse.” He laughs softly and continues, “If it's any consolation, I was pretty afraid the first time I saw one too.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette's eyes go wide as he stares up at Legend, brain short-circuiting. <em> Legend..? Afraid…? Of a </em> <b> <em>horse</em> </b> <em> ? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> …  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A giggle escaped him, startling them both equally. Soon, Hyrule had completely devolved into a giggling fit, leaning into Legend even more than before. Legend, unsurprisingly, was a bit stunned at the sudden change; but quickly joined his laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie, still standing obediently behind them, thought she ought to remind them of her presence. She stuck her head between them, nearly knocking them off the step entirely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Apple.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She lipped insistently at Legend’s pouch, making her meaning clear. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Apple.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Recovering from the near-fall, their laughter resumed.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like it's time to pay the therapist!” Legend twisted around to rub at the mare’s face affectionately, digging the last apple out and offering it to her.</p><p> </p><p>She took it with much greater success than the day before, and happily munched on it as the two heroes went on laughing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Apple. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't believe this devolved into angst I'm so sorry. Also they didn't even get to riding in this part either??? The entire reason I started writing this was to have them ride and I didn't even do that hdsfjhs</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>